Basil Sophos
Personality Basil is a very intelligent teen, and is constantly striving to improve themself, though, considering their goals, their definition of 'improvement' might be a bit sketchy. They're very ready to embrace their fate, and are quite excited by the thought of having all of that power. Basil often puts on a very nice face (several of them, in fact), and generally come across as likable. They frequently help out where they can, and enjoy doing such things, but it is not their number one priority. They are not an extroverted person, but don't have any sort of problems with socializing, and are quite comfortable with chatting, especially when they are not making the first move. They have an eye for aesthetics, and are always on the lookout for things that catch their fancy, though, most of what does is peoples' faces. Whether this is due to their place of origin, their role, or something else entirely is unknown, but they will frequently comment on features of others’ faces in what might be considered strange ways, especially for someone not very well acquainted with them; mostly things like how someone's nose crinkles up when they laugh, the way their eyes light up when they’re enthusiastic, or that subtle asymmetry that really adds to their face’s character; things they can’t ever have. Relationships Family The relationship between Basil and their parent is iffy at best. They stopped getting along a while back. Basil doesn't like to talk about it. Friends Despite what they claim, and how friendly they try to be, they don’t really have any true 'friends'. Several acquaintances, sure, and people who would love their help, but not really friends. They don't seem to mind this, though. Romance They aren't very open about their orientation, and have never made any comments about wanting or not wanting any sort of relationship. Most people assume they just aren't interested in dating. Gallery Basil.png|Basic Basil (their face/body isn't important here but the clothes are) Pledge Days Basil.png|Pledge Days Basil Basil_Aesthetics.PNG|Basil aesthetic board Trivia * Basil's name comes from the herb of the same name, while Sophos is Latin for 'sage'. * They're genderfluid, and their appearance tends to reflect what gender they are identifying as at that point. They try to emphasize that it’s fully coincidental, from what they can tell, and that they really wish they could stick to one appearance. * All they really know about their 'curse' is that they have no choice over whose face (or, to a certain extent, build) they’ll have next, and that once they get a face, it’s unlikely they'll ever have it again. * In a few cases, Basil has ended up with one of their peers' faces, or those of their parents. It gets pretty awkward. They’re always relieved when they can’t recognize their face in the mirror as that of anyone but their own. * Regardless their ever-changing appearance, people always recognize them (if they know them), and their clothes always fit the same way. Basil isn't entirely sure why this is, but they're grateful these little things. * There's always a few consistent points in their appearance; their eyes tend to be black (and rather blank), their hair is always a bit messy/wavy, and their nails are always painted. * They don’t tend to be seen walking around, unless they're accompanying someone else. No one’s certain how they get anywhere, they just do. * Basil's voice tends to flip between the default adult man and adult woman voices from Tomodachi Life. Occasionally, though, their voice will change to another of the 'defaults' or just be 'randomized'. Much like their faces, people often find their 'randomized' voices quite distressing. * They're awful with money. Category:Jasmin231's OCs Category:Nonbinary Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Original Characters